wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Arvann Stern
thumb|280px Arvann Stern Brat Kapitan 3 Bractwa Szarych Rycerz. Opis Pośród Wielkich Mistrzów i Braci-Kapitanów Szarych Rycerzy niewielu jest ludzi, którzy kwestionowaliby pogląd, że Arvann Stern jest przykładem wszystkiego, co reprezentuje zakon. Gdy Kaldor Draigo mianował go swym następcą na stanowisku Kapitana 3. Bractwa, wielu wierzyło, że Stern, będąc protegowanym Draigo, pewnego dnia wzniósłby się do rangi samego Wielkiego Mistrza. Niefortunnie dla Szarych Rycerzy, nie to zaplanował dla niego los, gdy Zgubne Moce pokierowały jego przeznaczeniem w czasie dowodzonego przez Sterna ataku na Kult Czerwonego Szponu na świecie Antraxes. Historia 855.M45 - Kult Czerwonego Szponu Antraxes był światem górniczym okrytym sławą w podsektorze Sudar z powodu jego rzadkich złóż minerału zwanego karmazynowym krwawym kamieniem ze względu na jego charakterystyczną barwę. W 855.M41 Prognostycy przewidzieli, że wielkie zło powstałoby na powierzchni planety. Szarzy Rycerze wysłali oddział mając zapobiec tragedii, dowodzony przez Arvanna Sterna. Gdy krążownik Sterna wyszedł z Osnowy niedaleko Antraxes, odkrył świat, na którym już zaczął zaciskać się uścisk Mrocznych Bogów. Demon Tzeentcha M'kachen zniewolił lokalną populację, bezczeszcząc swoją obecnością wielką cytadelę Czerwonego Szponu - miasto - ul ulokowane pomiędzy pięcioma wzgórzami krwawego kamienia. Z tego miejsca Kult Czerwonego Szponu szerzył słowo M'kachena, tworząc chaos i panikę pośród mieszkańców Antraxes. Co gorsza, demon skalał kopalnie, więżąc w kamieniach stwory z Osnowy i wpływając tym na inne planety. Na tysiącach światów podsektora Sudar ludzie noszący biżuterię z krwawego kamienia zaczęli poddawać się woli Chaosu. Oceniając sytuację z orbity, Stern zidentyfikował centrum działań kultu jako cytadelę Czerwonego Szponu, lecz rozważnie rozpoznał skalę zagrożenia jakie reprezentował handel krwawym kamieniem. Z pięćdziesięciu obecnych Szarych Rycerzy, Brat-Kapitan rozkazał połowie zająć się ładunkami z Antraxes w czasie gdy on i pozostała połowa poprowadzą bezpośrednie uderzenie przeciwko kultowi i M'kachenowi. W oślepiającym świetle Stern i jego bracia zmaterializowali się na szczycie Czerwonego Szponu. Byli otoczeni przez tysiące kultystów klęczących przed demonem. Przez chwilę zamarli bez ruchu. Jednak wkrótce Szarzy Rycerze zwróceni plecami do siebie zaczęli strzelać we wszystkich kierunkach. W ciągu kilku sekund ogromne liczby wyznawców zostały rozszarpane ogniem z bolterów, a ich krwawe szczątki opadły na posadzkę. Ocaleli zaszarżowali na wojowników Imperatora, zaś M'kachen wzleciał pod sufit, ciskając plugawe zaklęcia na atakujących. Jednocześnie też wzywał miliony zdradzieckich żołnierzy do cytadeli. Stern wiedział, że ma zaledwie parę minut na pokonanie demona, zanim zostaną całkowicie zalani ogromną liczbą obrońców. Rozkazując braciom zebrać się dookoła niego, zaczął recytować Liturgię Wygnania. Rozpoczął walkę umysłów z M'kachenem, nie pozwalając Władcy Zmian zbiec z tego wymiaru. Szarzy Rycerze utrzymywali heretyków z dala od Kapitana, brocząc w krwi przelanej tego dnia. Mimo jego wysiłków by zabić Sterna, pod naciskiem siły woli członków 666. zakonu, z rykiem furii i niedowierzania, zapłonął niebieskim ogniem, przepadając w Osnowie. Niemal w tym samym momencie, ostatni Kultysta padł pod ostrzami Szarych Rycerzy, trafiając na stos ciał jemu podobnych. Stern szybko wywołał przez vox oczekujący krążownik, oznajmiając, że dzieło zniszczenia zostało skończone. Pierwsi nadchodzący zdradzieccy żołnierze mogli tylko bezsilnie patrzyć jak wojownicy Imperium znikają w eksplozji światła, pozostawiając za sobą tysiące zakrwawionych ciał. Chwilę później wraki transportowców z Antraxes rozbiły się nad cytadelą, niszcząc większość miasta - ula. Gdy płomienie ugasły, krążownik rozpoczął własne bombardowanie by upewnić się, że Chaos na planecie został wypleniony na zawsze. Więzi Zemsty Gdy umysł Sterna walczył z jaźnią demona, obaj zostali w pewien sposób nierozerwalnie połączeni, a Władca Zmian doznał obsesji na punkcie zniszczenia śmiertelnika, który zrujnował w kilka minut plany przygotowywane przez stulecia. Z początku oznaki realizacji planów M'kachena nie były widoczne dla Sterna i jego braci. Nawet Prognostycy nie potrafili przejrzeć przez splątane sieci knowań i spisków utkane przez demona Tzeentcha. M'kachen wysyłał ze świata Chaosu pomniejsze demony by gnębić kapitana, co skutkowało wydarzeniami takimi jak Złączenie Cieni na Tanris III oraz Bankiet Koszmarów w głębiach Stu Uli. Niepowodzenia podążały za Sternem niczym drapieżnik za ofiarą: burza popielna pojawiła się tuż nad głowami Szarych Rycerzy, dusząc braci bitewnych i zatrzymując silniki ich Stormravenów, a trzęsienie ziemi powaliło wielu żołnierzy Stu Uli. Na obu planetach były to pierwsze odnotowane przypadki klęsk żywiołowych czyniących takie szkody. 101 lat po przegnaniu go z Antraxes, M'kachen powrócił do materialnego wymiaru, mając zamiar w końcu skończyć ze Sternem. Knuł długo w czasie swego pobytu w Osnowie i ostrożnie wybrał najlepsze miejsce na założenie pułapki na swego śmiertelnego wroga. Władca Zmian wybrał świat Sargotha, głęboko w dziczy Światów Upiorów, przeklęte miejsce omijane nawet przez Orków żyjących w Segmentum Ultima. Główną przyczyną cienia wiszącego nad Sargothą są tkwiące wewnątrz niezliczonych obsydianowych piramid na jego powierzchni rozległe megalityczne struktury pozostawione przez jakichś zapomnianych architektów Xenos. Będąc więcej niż tylko fizycznymi budowlami, każda wydawała się tłumić Osnowę dookoła niej, jakby "spijając" energię duchową. M'kachen wiedział, że jeśli uda mu się zwabić Sterna do Sargothy, Szary Rycerz zostałby pozbawiony sporej części swej energii duchowej. Jednak Władca Zmian musiał być ostrożny, bowiem te same piramidy, które dawały mu przewagę, były zgubą dla wszystkich demonów. Z tego właśnie powody M'kachen zawładnął ciałem nieświadomego kultysty i użył go jako naczynia na swoją prawdziwą formę, a dopiero wtedy przygotował ślady krwi i śmierci, które przywiodłyby Sterna do niego. Kapitan przejrzał plany demona i zrozumiał, że Sargotha była pułapką. Mimo tego wyruszył tam, akceptując, że brzemię pokonania M'kachena spoczywało na jego barkach. Stawiłby czoła demonowi samotnie, jednak Kaldor Draigo nalegał, by ten zabrał ze sobą czterech braci. Gdy Stern i jego bracia postawili stopę na powierzchni planety, od razu ich moce psioniczne zostały całkowicie wyciszone. Rozpościerały się przed nimi zwłoki kultystów poukładane w stosy, zaś poza nimi nie wyczuwali żadnej żywej duszy. Stern zrozumiał naturę zastawionej na nich pułapki. M'kachen zebrał na Sargoth armię kultystów, zsyłając na nich podobny do śmierci sen za pomocą czarnoksięskich sztuczek. Gdy "ciała" zaczęły wstawać, demon począł wlewać się w nich, przeskakując z jednego nosiciela do drugiego. Zmuszeni do polegania jedynie na swoich ostrzach i bolterach, Szarzy Rycerze zabrali się do zabijania hordy, tnąc przeciwników brutalnymi cięciami i rozsadzając ich nabojami boltowymi. Jednak za każdym razem gdy Stern miażdżył gardło kultysty lub wbijał miecz w pierś wroga, Demon przeskakiwał do innego nosiciela. Po wielu godzinach zajadłej walki tylko Stern pozostał przy życiu, jego bracia padli, jego bolter już dawno został zniszczony, a jego ostrze zaginęło pod stosem ciał. Stojąc na górze trupów Brat-Kapitan zmiażdżył czaszkę ostatniego kultysty w swej pięści, widząc, jak demon znika mu z oczu, uciekając do Osnowy. M'kachen nie był już nigdy tak blisko zabijania Sterna, choć wielokrotnie próbował. Wielokrotnie Rada Tytana nalegała, by Arvann Stern zgodził się zostać Wielkim Mistrzem. Nawet Kaldor Draigo próbował go przekonać. Jednak Stern ślubował, że nie przyjmie tej funkcji, dopóki nie pokona M'kachena raz na zawsze, bowiem Brat-Kapitan nie chce przywieść swego brzemienia do Rady. I tak oto trwa nadal długa wojna między większym demonem Tzeentcha i Stern, pozbawiając Zakon potencjalnie jego najwspanialszego przywódcy i skłaniając niektórych do zastanowienia się, czy nie był to cel Mrocznych Bogów przez cały ten czas. Klątwa Demona Przekleństwo rzucone przez M'kachena, gdy ten został odesłany do Osnowy podąża za Sternem niczym cień. Od tego fatalnego dnia na szczycie Czarwonego Szponu wojownik nigdy nie był wolny od wpływu Władcy Zmian, który ciągle miesza się w jego życie. Sprawiło to, że Kapitan stał się ekstremalnie nieufny. To, co kiedyś uznawał za zrządzenie losu lub zbieg okoliczności, teraz ostrożnie bada i skrupulatnie rozważa w poszukiwaniu śladów udziału demona. Stern i jego bracia przyzwyczaili się do tego, że w jego obecności dzieją się rzeczy trudne do wytłumaczenia. W murach Cytadeli Tytana te omeny są rzadsze i nie mają dużego wpływu na wydarzenia, np. ramiona chronometru przesuwające się do tyłu, pojawiająca się w lustrze roześmiana twarz, czy też krwawa łza spływająca po twarzy posągu. Poza ochronnymi pieczęciami i osłonami Tytana stają się one jednak bardziej wyraźne, a nawet zabójcze; broń może zaciąć się bez powodu, a nowo wykute ostrze zniszczyć przy uderzeniu przeciwnika. To thumb|250px|Arvann Stern modeldzieła niewidzialnych pomniejszych demonów służących M'kachenowi, nie mogących w dużym stopniu wpłynąć na świat rzeczywisty. Mimo to, szkodzą jak tylko mogą, niszcząc pieczęcie czystości, lub wyciągając zawleczki z granatów. Potrafią nawet wspomóc swymi działaniami wrogów Kapitana, lekko zmieniając tor lotu pocisków i ostrzy. Wyczulone zmysły Sterna pozwalają mu wyczuwać obszary, na które nie może wpłynąć M'kachen. Zdarza mu się opierać na tej wiedzy swoją taktykę, co wielokrotnie ocaliło mu życie. Wyposażenie * Pancerz Terminator * Bolter Szturmowy * Miecz Psioniczny Nemesis * Żelazna Aureola * Granaty frag, krak i psyk-out Źródła * Codex: Grey Knights, 7th edition, Rozdziały:Heroes of Titan, Forces of the Grey Knights Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Bohaterowie Imperium Kategoria:Szarzy Rycerze Kategoria:Bohaterowie Szarych Rycerzy Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kosmicznych Marines